Turtle-napped
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Based on 2k12 series of TMNT. includes my o/c Sam, who was kidnapped by the Kranng as a little girl. The other turtles thought she was dead and have no idea that she is alive.
1. Prologue

Turtle-napped

a/n: This idea is based on 2k12 series of the turtles and involves my o/c turtle girl Samie. She was kidnapped by the Kranng when she was young and they couldn't find her for years. The word for this chapter is petition. Enjoy! :)

Prologue

It was raining and two ten year-old turtles were in their lab working. "Don don't put that there try it here and we will do something else with that space." Sam instructed  
"No it goes over here it says so in the instructions." Don replied  
"The instructions are wrong, gap-tooth."  
"No they aren't daddy's little princess." Sam and Don leaped at each other and rolled out of the lab into the main living area. About five minutes later they were pulled off of each other by master splinter.

They were both sent into the dojo in disgrace. "Samantha, Donatello. Do you want to tell me why you were fighting?"  
"She called me gap-tooth and told me the instructions were wrong." Donnie told.  
"He called me Daddy's little princess." Sam yelled pointing at him."  
"You two have to learn how to get along with each other better which is why I am going to give you team building exercises as well as your regular training." Splinter looked down at the now glaring at each other twins.  
"You may leave." Don turned and left, but Sam stayed behind.

"Sensei, would it be okay if I went for a walk in the sewers before training. I just want to clear my mind." Splinter looked down at his daughter.  
"Yes if you apologise to Donatello before you leave."  
"I will, thanks dad." Sam turned and left.

She walked back into the lair. "Don. I'm sorry I called you gap-tooth and never followed the instructions. I am also sorry I bit you and punched your face."  
"It's okay sis. I'm sorry I spit in your hair and called you daddy's little princess."  
"Do you want to come on a walk with me?" Sam asked hoping he would say yes. Don said that he wanted to finish what they had been building. "See you in training bro."

As Sam walked through the sewers she seen a pink light illuminating the tunnels. Curious she ran silently toward it. "Robots." She whispered. The kranng closest to her turned around hearing her speak. The ten year-old panicked and tried to back up but found several more kranng had cornered her. "No please don't vaporise me."  
"Kranng is not going to do that which you call vaporise you." Sam breathed out in relief. "Kranng is going to take you back to what Kranng calls head quarters."

The Kranng dragged the little turtle out of the sewers and put her in the back of the van and drove off making sure that she had no way of escaping.

Back in the lair it was time for training. The four boys stood in front of their sensei waiting for him to make an appearance. He came out of his bedroom. "My children it is time for training." He looked at them.  
"Where is Samantha?" He asked them.  
"I haven't seen her since she left for her walk." Leo answered.  
"Me neither." Raph added.  
"Maybe she got lost, or lost track of time." Don suggested.  
"Boys stay here. I will go and look for her. There is enough food to last a week if I am not back by then.

Master splinter looked around in the sewers for three days not being able to find Samie. He came back to the lair looking defeated, fearing that he has now lost the lives of both his daughters. "My sons. I could not find your sister anywhere. I fear that her life may have been taken." The four boys looked at their father.  
"What that's not true." Raphael yelled and ran out of the room. He and Sam had been very close and he didn't want to know that his younger sister was gone. He slammed his bedroom door so hard that the people on the surface could hear the metal clash against it's frame.

As the years passed the four boys turned into warriors. And their sister was poked prodded and had several unnecessary brain surgeries at the hands of the Kranng. The four turtles had no idea that Sam was alive, and that there where times that she wished she was. Even master Splinter had no idea that this was happening to her.

a/n: I hoped you enjoyed it Chapter 1 is on it's way.


	2. Chapter 1 Finding Samie

Turtle-napped

a/n: It has been five years since Sam has been taken. The word for this chapter is jar. Will be longer than the prologue. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
Finding Samie

Don sat in his lab working. He was trying to track more of the cannisters of mutagen that they had accidentally dropped on New York when he got an email through. He read the quickly typed code into himself. He hadn't seen this code in five years. He knew that it was his sister, she was the only being on earth that knew it beside him.  
"Leo, Raph, Mikey you had better get in here. This is very important." The others came into the lab.  
"What is it Donnie? We are missing super robo mega force for this." Leo asked losing patience. Don showed them the email.  
"This code was created by me and Samie when we were about eight. It proves that she is still alive and being held captive by the Kranng."  
"We have to get her out of there. Just don't tell master Splinter. It will be a nice surprise for him when we bring her home." Leo ordered. The others nodded and geared up, which was nothing unusual, Splinter thought that they were just heading out on patrol.

The turtles sat in the shellraiser waiting for their moment. They knew that using a decoy wouldn't work as they had used that before. "Okay we bust in there take out as many Kranng as we possibly can and find our sister." Leo said going over the plan for the twentieth time.  
"There might be some underlying issues, she has been tortured for five years. If there isn't then Sam is a pretty strong kid." Mikey put his hand up.  
"What does underlying mean? And what does issues mean."  
"It means that there might be some problems with Sam, ones that weren't there before. Ones put there by the way she has been treated by the Kranng." Mikey put his hand down, his blue eyes reflected sympathy for his sister. There was a still silence in the upgraded subway car. "Let's do it."

The turtles were waiting for the right moment to execute their plan. Leo jumped down from the ceiling and jumped two of the Kranng droids that were below him. Mikey also jumped down to attack the droids below. " **BOOYAKASHA!** " He yelled at the top of his voice. He knocked down several Kranng with his nunchaku's. The Kranng either scuttled away in fear or lay down unconcious. Don and Raph entered the room. "You two check all the cells for anything that looks like one of us." Leo told Don and Raph. They nodded and got to work.

At the Kranng Head Quarters Sam was asleep in her cell. She had learned that if she didn't sleep when she could, she would regret it soon enough. Her body was covered in scars and eyes weren't the same any more, they used to be so full of life and happiness and now were filled with insecurity and mistrust. " **BOOYAKASHA!** " There was a clatter of metal against metal and the sound of metal hitting the ground, it woke up the sleeping girl with a start. "You two look in all the cells for anything that looks like one of us." Came a voice. She recognised it, but had no idea who it belonged to.

Soon enough a green head poked it's head up against the small window. It was Raph. Sam's eyes widened with hope as she seen him. "Raphael?" She asked.  
"Guys I've found her. Will I open the door?" He asked. The door slid open seeing her brothers sanding there she came closer to the door in a timid manner.  
"Same. We are so glad we found you." Raph said to her. Leo stepped forward and drew his katana. Expecting something bad to happen to her Samie flinched. The chains around her wrists and ankles fell to the floor.  
"Let's get you home sis." He said to her. She embraced all four of them before letting them take her away.

Back in the lair Master Splinter was training April when he heard that his sons had returned. "Practice what I have taught you today while I go and see how the patrol went." April nodded at the wise rat and continued her practice as Splinter left.

"My sons how was your patrol?" He asked with interest.  
"Sensei we never went on patrol. It was more like a rescue mission." Leo told him. The four boys stood to the side and revealed Sam who was standing there not saying a word.  
"My daughter, come to me hime." Sam slowly came toward him again it was very timid. She embraced her father.  
"I missed you daddy." Came a small whisper from inside the folds of Splinter's kimono. He held her back and it was then that they noticed how many scars were on her body.

They took her into the lab and sat her down on a chair. "Sam don't worry we are just going to do a few tests to make sure that you are healthy, then we will leave you alone for a while okay." As soon as Sam registered the word tests she tried to get out of the lab, but Mikey had held her down. Don injected a needle into her arm. Sam screamed as though she was being tortured. Don's heart went out to her. Only god knew what Sam had been through. Next they weighed her and found out that she was underweight to the point that it was dangerous. When they examined her brain they discovered that Samie had had several surgeries in her brain. Most of the scars were covered up by her hair, which was much shorter than it had been. They had no idea that it was because the Kranng had cut it off the year before. Her eyes were next and Sam had to have a light shone in her eyes. Sam again tried to back away.

April had heard all the screaming and came into the lab. "Hey guys what's all the screaming about. Did Mikey turn another cat into ice cream?" April then put her eyes on the small figure that the turtles had been standing over. "Who is she?" April asked.  
"April, this is Samie she's our sister. We never told you about her because we thought that she had died when we were ten." Leo admitted. April nodded and walked over to her.  
"Hi Samie. I'm April it's nice to meet you. I met your brothers when they saved me and my dad." April deliberately left out the part that involved the kranng because they still had no idea how she would react to them, especially after leatherhead.

A few days later and Sam finally found the strength to leave her bedroom, that hadn't been changed in the time that she had been gone. Since her return, the only words that had came out of her mouth was what she whispered to Splinter. But had woken up screaming every night since her return. Even Mikey had given up trying to cheer her up.

Today would be different, Don was giving her a T phone and letting her paint her name on the Shellraiser. They were all being so nice to her. And Sam think that she deserved it. "I never did finish building that television maybe we could finish it together." Don suggested. Sam shook her head. The memory was still fresh in her mind. All that television had done was cause an argument.

Instead, the twins decided to go out to the shellraiser. Don handed her a paint brush and some paint in her favourite colour, yellow. He watched her as she carefully painted her name in yellow. Don was quite impressed by what he had seen. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked her. That was another that had been annoying her. They had done nothing but make her eat since they got back. It wasn't too bad as for the first time in five years she was actually full, but her body wasn't used to having a full stomach and at first she was bringing it back up again because she was eating too fast. In the end Don took the chop sticks out of her hand and made her eat a little slower

Don knew that there was something wrong with Sam and he would do anything to get her back.

a/n: Next Chapter soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Explinations

Turtle-napped

a/n: Set a month after the last chapter. Involves training that may or may not be very well planned out. The word for this chapter is sauce. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2  
Explanations

It had been a month since they had found Samie and the twins were looking at old family pictures. "I remember master splinter used to tie your hair up in bunches every day and put yellow ribbons around it. It was so cute."  
"You remembered our code." Sam said to him. Don looked at his sister and smiled.  
"Sam did you just speak?" Don asked her.  
"Yeah I cannot believe that you remembered the code, that made we up when we were kids." Don almost blushed at what she said.  
"I remember most of the things we used to do together."  
"I'm just glad I got to apologise to you before I left the lair." The twins hugged and continued looking at the photos.

Later on Samie sat in the dojo with master splinter. "I think I'm ready to tell you about some of the things the Kranng have done to me." She came out with as she watched Splinter pour some hot tea into a mug.  
"My daughter you can tell me anything you need to." He replied.  
"The day I was taken by them. I had seen some pink light illuminating the tunnels, so I crept over quietly. I seen the Kranng fighting something and whispered something. Only one of them had heard me and I backed up into some more Kranng before they took me away to a Kranng facility on the other side of town. There was nothing I could have done. I was just a child." Splinter watched as his seemingly calm daughter drank some of her tea. This was a very good sign. Not only had she spoken, but she had told the story of how the Kranng got her in the first place.

Sam and April were in Sam's bedroom. April had brought her some One Direction CD's to listen to. "April, I have absolutely no idea who One Direction are." April put the CD on anyway.  
"Just listen to them. I'm sure you'll like this song." There was an acoustic sounding slow song playing through the CD player. April began singing along with Little Things.  
"I know you'll never love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or thighs." Sam smiled as she watched her friend sing along with the sound track.  
"I used to sing when the Kranng were testing me. That was until they started to gag me for doing so. I don't think they minded it at first." April turned off the stereo.  
"What songs did you sing?" April asked.  
"I only ever sang country roads. It was because I wanted to go home, but after a while it was because I needed a distraction from what they were doing to me." Sam pulled back some of her hair to reveal a long scar running from her shoulder and up the side of her head. "I got this when Kranng experimented on me. I sang for the first time when this was happening. That's why I remembered it." April hugged Sam tightly.  
"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true it's you it's you they add up too and I'm in love with you and all your little things." They sang together. April was right Sam did quite like One Direction.

Some time that night all the turtles and Splinter had went to bed. Sam was having a bad dream.

 _In Samantha's dream_

A _Robot was standing over her he had a surgical saw in her hand and it was spinning. "Kranng is Kranng going to inject what is known as calming drugs into who Kranng calls the test subject?" Another Kranng asked.  
"No Kranng is not going to inject what is known as calming drugs into who Kranng calls the test subject." The first Kranng moved the saw closer and closer to Sam who was lying on a metal table. The saw cut into her plastron. She screamed in pain. The Kranng droids didn't stop they continued to saw away at her. When they had finished sawing away her plastron. They started to cut into the raw skin that was there. More screaming came from the young turtle. Then muttered singing. "Kranng, does Kranng like what is known as this song?" Asked Kranng one. The other Kranng said that he did, so they continued to let her sing. They had finished cutting the skin with a thin scalpel knife. Now they clamped her chest apart and looked at her internal organs. She passed out from the pain, and at the sight of her own intestines. When they were finished they stitched her skin back together and decided to let her plastron grow in naturally._

End Samantha's dream:

Sam woke up screaming, the nightmares still hadn't gone away. She put her arm in her shell and felt the massive scar down chest. "Samie, what happened? Are you okay?" Raph asked as he charged into the room. He seen how scared his sister was and walked over to her. "Don't worry sis we wont let the Kranng get to you again. We promise." He told her as he held her. When they were younger Sam and Raph had been really close, they kept each other in line. When Sam had gone Raph had nobody there to calm him down and his temper got out of control. Sam clung to him as though he were her last life line.

"Samantha, my hime are you okay?" Asked Master splinter from the doorway. The other three turtles were there too. Sam nodded.  
"I'm fine dad. Just a nightmare. I'll be okay." The others started to go back to bed. But when Raph went to leave she clung to him. "Don't leave me. I don't want to alone right now." He seen the fear in his eyes and got under the blankets. He held her in a tight hug. Soon both of them were fast asleep.

Raph woke up the next morning knowing that he had spent the night with his sister. She stopped him as they went down to breakfast. "I want to thank you for staying with me last night."  
"You would have done the same thing for me." He reasoned. "Are you going to start training again?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Sensei said that he was going to train me with April because we are similar stages with our training. I'll catch up with you four soon enough though." Sam skipped ahead of him and for the first time since coming home Sam was actually happy.

After the turtles finished their breakfast they all headed to the dojo. "Samantha, you will not be sparring with your brothers until your skills are equal to your brothers." Spliter informed as the boys were sparring two on two.  
"Hai sensei." Sam replied.  
"When April arrives then I will teach you both some new moves as your brothers training will be finished. For now you can watch them train, maybe even pick up on a few things that you have missed." Splinter looked at his second daughter and seen hope. If Samantha could come back, then what's to stop Karai from realising the truth about her father and coming home as well. "Watch this child." He instucted and went over to the boys. "Yami." He called as the fighting stopped. "My sons today you will spar against each other. Blindfolded and you will only have to fend for your selves." He winked back at Sam as the boys turned their masks over their heads. "If any of you turn your masks around you will be out. If you are disarmed or knocked to the ground or both you will be out. Understood?"  
"Hai Sensei." Came a chorus voices from the centre of the dojo.  
"Very well then. Hagimi" Spinter called.

Samantha watched as her brothers engaged in a sparring match with zero visibility. It was pretty funny when Mikey lost control of his nunchaku and hit himself on the head. Likewise, when Don nearly took Splinters head of with his naginata. Luckily he avoided it. "Yami. That is enough my son's." He called when he realised that fighting blind could still use some work before he put them in an every-turtle-for-himself-match.  
"My son's, it is apparent that you will need to work more on your skills to fight will blinded. We will work on this later on. For now I will be training your sister and April for a while. You may be excused." The boys left the dojo, each of them sending a good luck symbol to a still beaming Samantha.

April arrived five minutes later. "Children today we are going to learn more about weapons training. Samantha as you don't have a weapon, we will help you to find one."  
"Sensei, if you don't mind I would like to use a bo staff like Donatello's only without the naginata blade."  
"As you wish Hime." Splinter went over to the wall of weapons and plucked down a Bo. "Try this." He asked of her. He spinned the staff slowly and sped up as he continued. Then he stopped and passed it to his daughter. She tried to do exactly what he did as he went to give April more instructions on her tessen. Sam was still twirling her Bo when Splinter grabbed hold of it.  
"Well done my students. You have both done well with your first exercise." He paused as the girls stopped themselves and walked over. "For the second part of the lesson you two are going to spar with one another." Spliter looked over at the door to the dojo. "If my son's would like to get away from the door while I am training your sister and April please." The boys resembled a deer caught in headlights when they realised that their father had seen them. "Hai sensei." They chorused together before leaving the entryway.

The two girls faced each other and made a low bow before going into their stances. "Hagime." Spinter called. April made her move and attacked the other Kunnoichi in the room. Sam easily avoided this, she still had most of the moves taught to her previously in her memory, and was remembering more by the day. After about five minutes Splinter called "Yame." To the girls they stopped, panting heavily. "Well done my students, you may leave the dojo." The girls bowed to their sensei and left the dojo to go and relax.

a/n: There you go another chapter finished.


	4. Chapter 3 Acceptance

Turtle-napped

a/n: I was going to do something completely different for this chapter, but decided that this idea was better. Takes place in the farmhouse over a few episodes. The word for this chapter is sister. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3  
Acceptance

When Don had discovered Sam was still alive he had no idea of the amount of trauma she had endured. It took her all her strength to acknowledge her family at the best of times. And when she did it took her a while to open up to them about what she had been through. Don wished that he could speak to splinter about her condition, but he was still in New York. And they had no idea if he was even still alive.

They all began cleaning the house together. Until they unearthed a Krang Stealth Ship in the basement. "NO NOT THE KRANG, GO AWAY, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sam was yelling at the top of her voice. It was possibly the longest sentence that she had put together since they had arrived at the farmhouse. The others stood there and watched her carefully as they entered the abandoned spacecraft.  
"Sam, sis it's okay. There's no Krang bot's in here. It must be abandoned or something." Raph reassured her being careful not to touch her and by using a soft voice. It was then that Mikey decided to press buttons on the touch pad connected to a bio containment unit. When the seven teens seen the figure in front of them April was nearly fainted. "Mom." She said dumb struck.

Later on the kids made Mrs O'neil some tea. "So Mrs O'neil why exactly were you in the krang ship?" Leo asked her. She didn't answer somewhat wondering why her daughter was currently in the company of five giant talking turtles, one of whom seemed to have not stopped rocking on the balls of her feet since they had gotten up the stairs. "Who exactly are these creatures." Mrs O'neil asked her daughter  
"Mom, these are the teenage mutant ninja turtles. This is Leonardo, Raphael, Samantha, Donatello and Michelangelo." April pointed to each turtle as she said their names. "And this is Casey Jones." April introduced the only other human that was in the house.

Later that same night Sam was outside when Mrs O'neil approached her. "April just told me that you were kidnapped by the krang as a child. Is it true?" In response to that question, Sam gave a nod.  
"I was ten." Was all she said. Before turning around and going back inside to watch television with Mikey. If any of the other residents in the house had heard her response they would have been shocked. But what was even more shocking was how calm Mrs O'neil seemed to be. It was as if the last ten years hadn't affected her at all. In fact she seemed to be more afraid of the turtles than of what the Krang did to her.

Don was in the barn with Sam. "Hey does it seem to you that Mrs O'neil has responded a bit calmly to being tortured by the Krang?" He asked. Before Sam could even attempt to answer him, not that she was going to, there was a scream coming from out side. The twins were watching Mikey attack Mrs O'neil.

They ran over and pulled their youngest brother off of her. "Mikey what were you thinking?" Don asked, while April ran inside after her mother. At that point Mikey ran off into the woods. So Sam followed him.

When she had caught up with him she spoke. "Mike, I believe you even if the others don't."  
"Really!" He asked, Sam nodded her head.  
"There is no way that she is this unaffected by the Krang, they had me for half the time and I am messed up enough to admit how messed up I am."  
"Thanks sis. I knew I could count on you." Mikey pulled her into a massive hug.  
"Just don't go attacking her any more, okay. I will confiscate your kusurigama chains." Together they walked back out of the woods to find April apologising to her mother for Mikey's actions. Mikey was somewhat reassured that his sister had spoken, although it would have reassured him if any of his siblings had agreed. This was the first thing he had heard her say since they got here, that wasn't yelling for the Krang to go away, so that gave him more reassurance.

The turtles April and Casey realised that Mrs O'neil was not who she said she was and ended up having to electrocute the mutated krang monster that was pretending to be Aprils mother. The technology that the monster was created with was so advanced that it had all of Mrs. O'neils memories which made defeating it so much harder on April.

* * *

The teens had made it back to New York and reclaimed the city from the Krang. It had been a few months and they had even made friends with Slash. As you can expect Sam was pretty shocked when he turned out to be Raphael's pet turtle Spike. The turtles and mutanimals were on the rooftops. "I want to join the mutanimals Slash."  
"What, Samie why can't you stay with us?" Asked Raph.  
"I just feel like I don't fit in with you guys any more. I could be a danger to you guys and I don't want to hurt you. I am probably certifiably insane." Don looked sad.  
"But we can help you get better." He told her. "We don't want to lose you again."  
"I know Donatello. I love you guys I really do. And you won't be loosing me, I'll still be around. I'll call everyday and come by at least once a week. It'll be like I never left in the first place." She held her arms out for her brothers and they hugged her tightly. "Tell Master Splinter I love him."

The turtles returned home with heavy hearts. Their sister had left again. "At least this time it was willingly." Donnie thought as he sunk back into the lab to work the entire night. He felt like he had just lost Samantha all over again and it was hurting him. Raph couldn't sleep either, not while his sister was out there with a group of potentially dangerous mutants. While she considered herself to be dangerous. He was going to do whatever it took to get his sister back.

Meanwhile Sam was shown to the lair in which the mutanimals had been staying in. "Okat Samantha, here is where you will be sleeping." Slash showed her. "It is right next to me, so you will be safe." Dr. Rockwell showed Sam her lab and how his helmet worked. "I get it, you used the Krangs technology to devise a helmet that amplify's your mind powers, telekenesis and telepathy."  
"So you know your way around Krang tech?" Rockwell asked her. Sam nodded.  
"They made me fix things like the communication orbs and the blasters and sometimes the androids as well. Sometimes it was the only way I could escape." She told him.  
"Did you ever fix the portal?" He asked her.  
"Yes, well a group of us did. I wasn't the only one, but I could probably get into the systems quickly enough." Rockwell could have kissed her right there and then in pure delight. He had been looking for someone who knew krang tech better than himself and Donatello and Sam was the answer to that question.

Sometimes it was simple enough as taking in an ex-prisoner of the Krrang to find the answers you are looking for.

a/n: It isn't as long but there is a lot of things in there that I didn't know I was going to do and just happened. Please don't shun me because of lack of organisation. See Ya'll


End file.
